


our wishes are fathomless

by Elisye



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, lieat III's bad end compliant, tfw feels kill you because why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisye/pseuds/Elisye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with these trembling hands, there are things she can still do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our wishes are fathomless

It's always like this.

The night never ends, and the stars are precious. They glitter, weak and ephemeral, but they shine nonetheless.

Her eyes trace their patterns and glimmer, computing them to memory, her heart heavy for each of them. She used to avert her eyes from the sky, staring at the concrete and its cracks. Sticky, unfocused lies seep through them, slowly but surely. She would stare at her mistakes, the wrong, wronged faults, and wonder if they can ever be fixed.

Smoothed over, clear and clearly, as perfect as things used to be. But the ground isn't like glass - it's solid rock, and stains are hard to remove.

Even so, she would watch every little movement, recording the start of each sunrise and the end of each sunset - from when the skies were a hopeful blue to a twilight blue, dead and uncertain for tomorrow. The seconds ticking with clockwork that no longer exists, she always prayed for a miracle, her thoughts feeble.

(She knew even then, even before, certainly now - without action, her thoughts mean nothing. But praying is all she can do, really.)

There are soft sounds on the dusty roof - like the patter of an old cat, quiet but not elegant, a gloved hand settles on her shoulder. The touch is gentle, warm and comforting even, but Efina knows better than to paint an illusion around her dreams. After all, it would just be a lie that can't sustain itself; pointless, from start to finish.

"Time for breakfast, Efi." Teo tells her, his muck-green cape swaying in a rare breeze. If she were to face him, eye to eye, she would probably see a smile on his face - too wide or too crooked, pearly teeth sharpened into a grin. Because while she can face the sky now, she still can't muster the courage to face _him_. Not without looking away, the truth burning its sad imprints anew. She's not strong enough for that, yet. One day, she will be, has to be, for it's beyond forgivable to ignore what she has caused, but today is not that day.

So she blinks once, watching a fragmented constellation being consumed by a wave of lies, before nodding mutely in response. As always, she holds his hand, trying not to be disappointed when it feels cold, and follows him wherever.

Dawn never comes here, but even so, she promised to be by his side forever - and at least, that much, she is capable of.

 


End file.
